Harry Potter et l'héritier oublié, Partie 1 : Commencement
by Regulus Sirius Black
Summary: Quinze ans après la chute de Voldemort, la Marque des Ténèbres réapparaît. Harry se retrouve plongé au cœur d'une nouvelle prophétie mentionnant un héritier oublié de tous. Il rencontre alors Regulus, un sorcier mystérieux qui prétend être le véritable héritier des Black. Suite alternative à l'épilogue "Dix-neuf ans plus tard" du tome 7 de la saga canonique. EN REECRITURE
1. Prologue

Mr et Mrs Potter, qui habitaient au 12, Square Grimmaurd, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande humilité qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, quoi que d'autres puissent dire. Mr Harry Potter était âgé de vingt-quatre ans et travaillait en tant que directeur du Bureau des Aurors au Ministère de la Magie. Il était l'un des Aurors les plus renommés dans le monde, et une grande partie des détenus d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, le lui devaient. Mr Potter était en outre le Survivant, l'Élu, celui qui avait vaincu Lord Voldemort neuf ans plus tôt. Mrs Ginny Potter, son épouse, avait vingt-trois ans et était professeur de Métamorphose à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, dirigée par le professeur Minerva Mc Gonnagall. Elle était la benjamine et la seule fille d'une fratrie de sept enfants, les Weasley. Mr et Mrs Potter avaient deux enfants, James et Lily, qui étaient jumeaux et âgés de deux ans et demi. Mrs Potter était également enceinte d'un nouveau bébé. Les Potter hébergeaient aussi Teddy Lupin, le filleul de Harry, qui était âgé de sept ans. Les Potter élevaient Teddy comme leur propre fils, même si lui ne les considérait pas comme ses parents à part entière, mais comme un oncle et une tante qui l'aimaient profondément.

Les Potter étaient très heureux, mais jamais ils ne se seraient doutés que ce qui avait bouleversé leurs vies sept ans auparavant était sur le point de se reproduire...


	2. Chapitre 1 -- Une nouvelle Prophétie

\- Harry ! Les Londubat sont là ! Lança une voix depuis la cuisine

\- Je vais ouvrir, Ginny chérie, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Tu as donné à manger à James et à Lily ?

\- Depuis dix minutes ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Harry se déplaça lentement jusqu'à la porte. Au moment où il y parvenait, une sonnerie retentit. Il ouvrit alors la porte pour laisser entrer Luna et Neville.

\- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Très bien, merci. Répondit-il avant de crier dans les escaliers : Teddy ! Viens dire bonjour aux invités !

Teddy descendit alors dans un vacarme assourdissant les quarante marches de la maison.

\- Bonjour, oncle Neville, bonjour, tante Luna.

\- Ah, Luna, Neville ! Lança Ginny en arrivant dans le couloir. Je vous attendais !

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis s'assirent autour de la table qui avait autrefois appartenu à Sirius. Harry jeta alors un regard au ventre proéminent de Luna avant de s'écrier :

-Comment ? Vous aussi ?

-Eh, oui, cela faisait un moment que nous nous y préparions. Je crois que c'est James et Lily qui nous ont décidés à le faire. Répondit Neville avec un sourire.

\- Ils sont tellement adorables, renchérit Luna.

-Alors ? Demanda Ginny. Garçon ou fille ?

-C'est une fille, répondit Neville en souriant. Une petite fille que nous appellerons Selena.

\- Comme Selena Serdaigle ? S'exclama Ginny. Très joli prénom !

\- Oui, je trouve aussi, poursuivit Luna

\- Bon, on mange là ? Les interrompit Teddy, affamé

Alors que Ginny allait chercher l'entrée, un grand « CRAC » retentit dans la maison des Potter, et un Kreattur apparut, aux prises avec un autre elfe de maison.

\- Tu n'entreras pas dans la maison de l'héritier de Mr Regulus, sale vermine ! Lança l'elfe de Harry en tirant les oreilles de l'intrus

\- Kreattur, Stop ! L'arrêta Harry. Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à nous dire.

Alors que Kreattur s'inclinait profondément avant de partir en pestant, l'elfe de maison s'avança et prit la parole d'une petite voix aiguë :

\- Le Professeur Minerva Mc Gonnagall veut voir Mr Harry Potter immédiatement dans son bureau à Poudlard pour une affaire de la plus haute importance !

\- Peux-tu me dire un mot sur la raison de cette entrevue ? Le questionna Harry

Le regard de l'elfe s'emplit de noirceur et de terreur.

\- Trelawney, Lâcha-t-il doucement.

* * *

\- Ah ! Potter, vous voilà enfin ! Lança Minerva Mc Gonnagall lorsque Harry transplana dans son bureau aux côtés de l'elfe qu'elle avait envoyé.

\- Qu'y a-t-il avec le professeur Trelawney ? Demanda Harry. Qu'a-t-elle ?

La directrice de Poudlard s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. À ce moment là, Harry sut que l'heure était grave. Minerva Mc Gonnagall avait une lueur sombre dans les yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vue depuis le jour où elle avait appris le retour de Voldemort, lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard

\- Le professeur Trelawney était dans mon bureau lorsque ses yeux sont devenus vides d'expression et ont roulé dans leurs orbites, puis a parlé avec une voix rauque, dure et sonore. Vous savez ce que cela signifie… dit-elle avec un air grave.

\- Une prophétie… devina Harry, pensif.

Le professeur Mc Gonnagall se releva brusquement.

\- Exact, Potter. Mais vous savez que si je vous ai fait venir ce soir, ça n'est pas parce que Sibylle a vu dans les feuilles de thé que le pudding du dîner de ce soir serait trop cuit...

Cela concerne-t-il Voldemort ? La coupa Harry

\- Plus ou moins, répondit-elle. Mais il vaut mieux que vous l'entendiez par vous-même.

Sur ces mots, la directrice se déplaça vers le placard où se trouvait la pensine, puis déversa le contenu d'une fiole en cristal dedans. Harry se pencha au dessus de la pensine avant d'être aspiré dans le souvenir de Mc Gonnagall. Ce qu'il vit et entendit dépassa alors toutes ses voix rauque et sombre de Trelawney retentit alors, comme la dernière fois que Harry l'avait entendue. Il avait tant espéré ne pas avoir à l'écouter de nouveau...

 _Quinze ans, jour pour jour, après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

 _La Marque ressurgira là où nul ne l'attendait_

 _Et l'héritier que tous avaient oublié,_

 _Sortira d'entre les ombres à la recherche du passé_

 _Et l'élu affrontera de nouveau les meurtriers_

 _D'autrefois, que tous croyaient trépassés_

 _Mais se tiendront à ses côtés_

 _Les héritiers de son pouvoir_

Harry fut ensuite tiré hors du souvenir par le professeur Mc Gonnagall.

\- Savez-vous ce que cela signifie, Potter ?

\- Je pense bien, Professeur, répondit Harry d'un air grave. L'un des partisans de Voldemort va faire réapparaître la marque et le ressusciter ainsi que certains de ses Mangemorts...

\- Cela va bien plus loin, Potter, le coupa-t-elle. Un nouvel ennemi va se dresser devant vous, et vous ne serez pas le seul à devoir l'affronter. Cette prophétie sera sans doute pire pour vous que la précédente…

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Parce que cette fois, elle met en jeu d'autres vies qui vous importent bien plus que la vôtre, Potter… Continua Mc Gonnagall d'une voix sombre. Cette fois, elle concerne aussi les héritiers de votre pouvoir…

Vos enfants.

* * *

 **Merci de me lire, c'est ma 1ère fanfic.**

 **Laissez une review ou suivez moi si vous voulez la suite...**

 **Hésitez pas à me faire des remarques comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer  
**


	3. Chapitre 2 -- Famille et prophétie

**Voilà voilà petite surprise : puisque j'ai terminé le Chapitre 2 je le publie maintenant. Le prochain viendra sans doute dans quelques semaines (2 ou 3),**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent, m'ont mis en favoris, m'écrivent des reviews, me lisent d'ailleurs !**

* * *

Lorsque Harry transplana dans le salon et s'affala sur le canapé, tous se précipitèrent sur lui, à la recherche d'informations sur le rendez-vous avec Mc Gonnagall. Mais il était profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et paraissait trop faible pour dire quoi que ce soit de lui-même. Inquiète, Ginny s'assit à coté de lui et lui demanda :

\- C'est une nouvelle prophétie, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, marmonna Harry en desserrant à peine les dents

\- Elle te concerne encore ? Poursuivit-elle

\- Oui, continua Harry.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et lança à l'intention de Kreattur :

\- Trouve Ron et Hermione et dis leur de venir tout de suite !

L'elfe s'inclina profondément et disparut dans un « CRAC » assourdissant. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione qui dévisagèrent Harry d'un air surpris :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? Demanda Hermione. Pourquoi veux - tu nous voir ?

\- Trelawney a fait une nouvelle prophétie, Hermione. Répondit Harry. Et tu sais ce que cela signifie...

\- Voldemort va revenir ? Demanda Ron, qui n'avait encore rien dit

\- Voldemort, Bellatrix, et tous ceux qui sont morts à son service, sans doute. Mais vous feriez mieux de voir par vous - même...

Sur ces mots, il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et se dirigea vers le mur où étaient accrochés les portraits de Sirius, de Dumbledore et celui de James et Lily. Il fit un mouvement de baguette, et les tableaux s' enfoncèrent dans le mur pour laisser place à une sorte de tableau blanc, semblable à ceux des écoles moldues.

\- Je l'ai appelé l'écran à souvenirs, dit fièrement Harry. Il fonctionne globalement comme une pensine, sauf qu'il permet à plusieurs personnes de voir le même souvenir en même temps.

Sur ce, il se pencha vers un petit interstice situé dans le coin en bas à droite de l'écran, et y versa le fluide contenu dans la fiole en cristal. Tous purent alors voir et entendre le professeur Trelawney telle que Mc Gonnagall l'avait entendue quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa voix grave et sonore emplit la pièce, et tous frissonnèrent en entendant les mots qu'elle prononça :

 _Quinze ans, jour pour jour, après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

 _La Marque resurgira là où nul ne l'attendait_

 _Et l'héritier que tous avaient oublié,_

 _Sortira d'entre les ombres à la recherche du passé_

 _Et l'élu affrontera de nouveau les meurtriers_

 _D'autrefois, que tous croyaient trépassés_

 _Mais se tiendront à ses côtés_

 _Les héritiers de son pouvoir_

Lorsque l'écran devint noir, Harry se leva et alla récupérer le souvenir.

\- C'était... dit Hermione

\- Terrifiant, intervint Ron

\- C'est ça ! Dit - elle. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Harry ?

\- Tu as entendu le dernier vers, Hermione ? Répondit l'intéressé.

\- Oui, Harry, intervint Luna. Nous l'avons tous entendu.

\- Il parlait des héritiers de ton pouvoir, ajouta Neville, mais qui cela peut-il bien être ?

\- À ton avis ? Lança le brun, furieux. D'après toi, quel est mon pouvoir ?

\- Dumbledore disait que c'était l'amour, répondit Hermione

\- Exactement ! Et qui peuvent être les héritiers de l'amour en ce qui me concerne ?

\- Tes enfants... Comprirent-ils tous ensemble.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit au ministère de la magie pour rendre compte de la prophétie au ministre de la magie, qui n'était autre que Percy Weasley, son beau-frère.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va revenir ? Demanda ce dernier quand Harry lui eût montré le souvenir. Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité ?

\- Pourquoi crois tu que Trelawney aie dit que la marque des ténèbres réapparaîtrait ? Répondit il. Celui qui fera ça est un partisan de Voldemort, et il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il essaiera de le ressusciter !

\- Dans tous les cas, Harry, continua le ministre, il faut que tu sache une chose...

\- Laquelle ?

\- Toutes les prophéties ne se sont pas réalisées. Car une prophétie ne prend de sens que si on en lui accorde. Tout dépend de ton choix.

\- Et bien, mon cher Percy, sache que mon choix est déjà fait. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de perdre mes enfants.

* * *

Quand Harry rentra au 12, Square Grimmaurd après son entretien avec Percy, il trouva Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna autour de Ginny, qui était assise sur une chaise et paraissait mal en point. Il se précipita alors vers son épouse et demanda à ses amis ce qu'elle avait.

\- Luna pense que Ginny est en train d'accoucher, répondit Neville.

\- Mais il est trop tard pour l'emmener à Ste Mangouste, elle aura accouché avant, ajouta Hermione. Et puis, le transplanage serait mauvais pour l'enfant.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Acheva Ron.

\- La faire accoucher ici... comprit Harry lentement.

Il pointa alors sa baguette sur la chaise sur laquelle était assise Ginny et la fit léviter jusqu'à leur chambre. Il s'adressa alors à ses amis :

\- Luna, Hermione, je vais avoir besoin de vos baguettes et de vos sorts de soin, lança-t-il à l'intention des deux jeunes femmes. Neville, si tu peux me trouver des plantes qui pourraient aider Ginny. Ron... euh, croise les doigts.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le rouquin, étonné.

\- Pour les moldus, cela porte chance. Et je pense qu'on en aura besoin.

* * *

 _Quatre_. Quatre garçons. Même dans le monde des sorciers, c'était beaucoup. Après James et Lily, Harry n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que Ginny puisse donner naissance à des quadruplés. Harry prit dans ses bras le premier de ses quatre fils.

\- Albus Potter, commença-t-il, tes yeux bleus sont les mêmes que ceux du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Puissent-t-ils te porter chance et bonheur.

Un souffle chaud emplit la pièce. Harry se pencha ensuite vers le second des quadruplés.

\- Severus Potter, tes yeux vairons combinent le regard de ta grand mère, un grande sorcière, et du plus courageux des Serpentards. Puissent-t-ils être à tes côtés dans tes moments de doute.

À nouveau, la douce chaleur se fit ressentir. Puis, Harry prit dans ses bras le troisième de ses fils.

\- Sirius Potter, tu portes le prénom de l'homme qui fut autrefois mon parrain. Il était courageux, mais aussi imprudent. Puisse-t-il t'accompagner même durant les moments les plus sombres de ta vie.

À ce moment là, Sirius eut un petit rire, avant d'être lui aussi enveloppé par le souffle chaleureux. Harry se pencha alors enfin sur son quatrième et dernier enfant.

\- Ignotus Potter, dit-il, tu portes le nom du dernier des trois frères Peverell. Puisse-tu être aussi sage qu'il l'a été, même face à la tentation.

Alors que le souffle magique envahissait une dernière fois la pièce, Harry s'agenouilla au chevet de son épouse qui l'étreignit tendrement. Leur famille s'agrandissait, quatre nouveaux héritiers concernés par la terrible prophétie de Trelawney…

* * *

## Flash-back ##

Un garçon et une fille. Lily et James. Des jumeaux. Fred et George. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il prit alors son fils dans ses bras.

\- James Harry Potter, commença-t-il, puisse-tu devenir le digne petit-fils de ton grand-père.

À ce moment là, un souffle chaud et une lumière vive emplirent la pièce. Harry eut alors l'impression de voir, dans un coin de la pièce, son père regarder l'enfant avec un grand sourire. Harry cligna alors des yeux, croyant rêver, et quand il les rouvrit, James (le fils) poussa un cri perçant alors que son grand-père s'était volatilisé. Sonné, mais heureux, le Survivant se pencha alors sur sa fille.

\- Lily Ginny Potter, dit-il, puisse-tu devenir aussi brillante que ta grand-mère.

Le souffle chaleureux et la lumière envahirent alors une seconde fois la pièce, et Harry put voir sa mère sourire à la petite fille avant de s'avancer vers elle et de poser sa main sur son front. Lily cria alors à son tour et sa grand-mère fut comme aspirée par le bébé.

Il semblerait que la magie elle-même se soit mêlée de cette naissance… pensa alors Harry.

## Flash-back ##

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini. Merci d'avoir lu. Une petite review pour m'améliorer ? Merci**

 **Anthonaki : Comme tu as pu le voir, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. Les autres étaient plus courts par besoin scénaristique ( c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ?)**


	4. Chapitre 3 -- Huit ans plus tard

**Comme vous avez été sages, je vous donne ce troisième chapitre.**

 **Il est plus long encore que le précédent, vous avez été plusieurs à me le demander**

* * *

Huit ans plus tard

16 Avril

\- Non ! Ça ne sert à rien !

\- Il le faut ! Je dois empêcher la Marque de réapparaître ! Ou au moins coincer celui qui fera ça !

\- Tu ne pourra rien faire ! Trelawney a dit qu,elle apparaîtrait, elle apparaîtra ! C'est inéluctable !

\- Je peux au moins protéger certains lieux, empêcher le type qui fera ça de se faire la malle !

\- Non. Tu ne peux pas. Il est dit dans la prophétie qu'elle apparaîtrait là où personne ne l'attendrait, tu ne doit pas essayer d'influencer sur ce qu'il se passera ce jour là. Ça pourrait avoir de graves conséquences…

\- En d'autres termes, je ne peux que subir la prophétie…

\- C'est ça, Harry. Tu ne peux que la subir.

2 Mai

Ce jour là, comme tous les jours, le plus célèbre des Aurors de Grande-Bretagne se rendit au Ministère de la Magie. Il avait beaucoup à y faire. En sortant des cheminées aux flammes vertes, Harry Potter se dirigea vers les ascenseurs qui le mèneraient à son bureau. Il fut alors interpellé :  
\- Mr Potter !  
\- Oui, qu'y a t-il ? Lança l'intéressé en se retournant  
Il tomba alors nez à nez avec Dawlish, un Auror renommé qui s' évertuait encore à le vouvoyer.  
\- Une évasion massive de détenus d'Azkaban, voilà ce qu'il y a, répondit l'Auror, ainsi que le vol des cadavres de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Vous-Savez-Qui.  
À l'évocation du seigneur des Ténèbres, l' Auror tressaillit. Il était manifestement encore effrayé par le mage noir.  
\- Qui sont les évadés ? Lança Harry, se remémorant la prophétie qu'il avait entendue plusieurs années auparavant.  
\- Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Pius Ticknesse et plusieurs autres Mangemorts. Poursuivit Dawlish. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas eu d'effraction. Les détenus se sont tout simplement évaporés...  
Le directeur du Bureau des Aurors pressa alors le pas et emprunta l'un des nombreux couloirs du 2ème étage du Ministère de la Magie, celui qui menait à son bureau, les mots de Sibylle Trelawney résonnant dans sont esprit. Alors que Harry se dirigeait vers le Bureau des Aurors, il entendit quelqu'un prononcer une formule magique, cette formule qu'il aurait tant voulu ne plus jamais entendre :  
\- Morsmordre !  
Il se retourna alors brusquement et vit, au cœur du ministère, le symbole de son ennemi juré. Il se précipita alors et cria à tous les Aurors présents :  
\- Bloquez le périmètre ! Sortilèges anti-transplanage, maléfices d'entrave, tout ce que vous pouvez faire ! Répartissez vous autour de la marque ! Personne ne doit sortir !  
Mais toutes ces mesures se révélèrent inutiles. Le coupable s'était échappé. Et la Marque des Ténèbres était réapparue.

Quand Harry rentra au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Ginny l'attendait, impatiente.

\- Les six démons sont couchés, dit-elle. Que s'est-il passé au ministère ?

\- La prophétie a commencé à se réaliser, répondit son mari. La Marque des Ténèbres est de retour.

\- Et James et Lily ne seront à Poudlard que dans quatre mois…

\- Tu crois qu'ils seront prêts ? Demanda Harry

\- Je l'espère ! Dit Ginny. Il le faut.

14 Juillet

\- Papa ! Maman ! Y'a un hibou dehors !  
Une tignasse rousse traversa le 12, Square Grimmaurd, et se dirigea vers la porte.  
\- Des lettres de Poudlard ! Elles sont arrivées !  
Une paire de lunettes rondes dévala l'escalier.  
\- Donne-moi la mienne ! Je veux ma lettre !  
Les deux enfants âgés de onze ans déboulèrent dans le salon en sautant de joie.  
\- Papa, après-demain, on va au Chemin de Traverse ! Lança une Lily excitée  
\- Oui, il faut qu'on achète nos baguettes, nos livres et nos robes ! Ajouta un James euphorique  
Harry se leva et leva les mains pour calmer les jumeaux.  
\- Du calme, les enfants. Nous irons au Chemin de Traverse demain matin. J'ai quelques courses à y faire...

15 Juillet

\- Papa ! Papa, lève-toi, on doit aller au Chemin de Traverse! On doit absolument y aller, sinon Ollivander aura déjà ouvert et il y aura plein de monde dans sa boutique !  
\- Oui, il faudra attendre des heures si on veut avoir une baguette !  
\- Calmez-vous, les enfants, dit Harry en s'éveillant doucement. Nous serons au Chemin de traverse dans une demi-heure.  
Trente minutes plus tard, Harry, James et Lily Potter firent leur apparition sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les deux bambins surexcités coururent aussitôt vers la boutique du plus célèbre et du plus réputé de tous les fabricants de baguettes, Ollivander.  
\- Ah, Mr Potter, lança le vieil homme quand leur père franchit le seuil de la porte. Bois de houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres, d'une souplesse agréable, facile à man...  
\- Oui, c'est cela, l'interrompit Harry. Mais je suis venu pour mes enfants.  
\- Voici donc les fameux James et Lily Potter... S'exclama le fabricant de baguette en posant ses yeux gris pâle sur les jumeaux. Je me surprenais de ne pas les avoir encore vus dans mon magasin.

\- Passons directement aux choses sérieuses, voulez-vous ? Dit l'ancien Gryffondor. Je suis assez pressé.  
\- Hmmm... marmonna Ollivander, pensif. Commençons par Mr James , si vous voulez bien.  
Il tendit au jeune brun une baguette noir de jais.  
\- Bois d'ébène et plume d'hippogriffe, 17,5 centimètres. Dit-il en souriant. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.

James avait à peine esquissé un mouvement que le fabricant lui arracha la baquette des mains.  
\- Non, non... dit-il, pas celle-là essayons donc celle-ci. Bois de hêtre et crin de licorne, 23,75 centimètres. Très flexible.  
Quand James prit la baguette et l'agita doucement, Ollivander fut projeté dans son arrière-boutique.  
\- Certainement pas, reprit-il en se frottant le dos, signe qu'il était douloureux.  
Bientôt, il y eut une pile de boîtes vides et une montagne de baguettes sur le bureau du fabricant de baguettes.  
\- Vous êtes un client encore plus difficile que votre père, Mr Potter. Je n'ai aucune baguette qui aie l'air de vous convenir.  
Ollivander s' interrompit soudain. Une idée semblait avoir germé dans l'esprit de l'ancien Serdaigle.  
\- À moins que... dit-il en fouillant dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs de l'arrière boutique.  
Il sortit alors une vieille boîte poussiéreuse et l'ouvrit devant les Potter.  
\- Je l'ai récupérée à sa mort, c'était son souhait, mais...  
Ollivander présenta alors une baguette à James. Harry étouffa une exclamation. Il avait déjà vu cette baguette. Il l'avait vue dans l'un des souvenirs de Rogue. Et pour cause : C'était la baguette de son père !  
\- Bois d'acajou et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres, flexible, puissante et parfaite pour les métamorphoses. Dit le fabricant en lui tendant la baguette. James la prit alors, et, quand il l'agita, une chaleur se répandit dans toute la pièce, cette même chaleur que Harry avait senti le jour de la naissance des jumeaux.  
\- Étrange... Vraiment très étrange... dit le vieil homme en se tournant vers Lily. Et si on suit cette logique...  
Il présenta alors à Lily une baguette marron clair que Harry aurait reconnue entre toutes. C'était celle de sa mère.  
\- Bois de saule et plume de phénix, 25,6 centimètres, dit Ollivander en souriant. Souple et rapide. Très efficace pour les enchantements.  
Lorsque Lily agita la baguette, le souffle chaud emplit de nouveau la pièce.  
\- Bien, bien. Cela nous fera donc quatorze gallions.  
\- Garrick, puis-je vous rappeler que je suis le fils des précédents propriétaires de ces baguettes ?  
\- Vous n'allez quand même pas partir avec sans rien me donner en retour, Mr Potter ?  
\- Loin de moi cette idée ! Vous avez eu la bonté de garder ces baguettes après la mort de mes parents, et grand bien vous en a pris ! Non, je désire simplement un petit rabais, étant donné que ces baguettes me reviennent presque de droit. Disons... soixante pour cent ?

Ollivander blêmit, puis sont teint vira vers un rouge qui rappelait désagréablement à Harry le teint violacé de l'oncle Vernon en colère, quand il habitait encore chez les Dursley. On aurait dit une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser. La peau du fabricant de baguettes retourna à sa couleur normale avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne dise :  
\- Trente-cinq pour cent ? Demanda-t-il, presque sonné par la demande faite par l'ancien Gryffondor.  
\- Cinquante-cinq, et on n'en parle plus ! S' exclama ce dernier.  
\- Quarante-deux pour cent, c'est mon dernier mot ! Rétorqua le vieil homme.  
\- Quarante-huit, ça vous convient ? Demanda gentiment Harry.  
\- Allons pour quarante-huit ! Répondit-il après une rapide réflexion.  
\- Voilà donc sept gallions, quatre mornilles et vingt-deux noises.  
\- Merci, Mr Potter, dit Ollivander avec un sourire.  
Mais Harry savait que ce sourire était forcé. Le fabricant de baguettes fulminait intérieurement de ne pas avoir tiré le prix fort de ces deux baguettes...

Après être allé chez Ollivander, les Potter achetèrent toutes les fournitures dont James et Lily auraient besoin pour l'école, mais Harry refusa d'acheter à James une Flèche de feu, le nouveau modèle de balais de course, plus rapide encore que l'éclair de feu. James ne le savait pas, mais Harry mourait d'envie de s'en acheter un. Il refusa également d'acheter aux jumeaux des hiboux, en leur disant que Raoul, le hibou familial, suffirait très bien, pour cette année en tout cas.  
Harry Potter et ses enfants se dirigèrent alors vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, dirigée par Rapsec, le fils de Gripsec, le gobelin ayant amené Harry à son coffre la première fois qu'il s' y était rendu.  
\- Les enfants, dit il en se retournant, ne vous...  
Mais James et Lily avaient disparu.

* * *

 **Alors ? Où sont James et Lily ? Pourquoi ont-ils disparu ? Donnez-moi vos idées en reviews !**


	5. Chapitre 4 -- L'héritier

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le Chapitre 4 qui met en scène l'apparition de l'héritier dans la vie de Harry ( Enfin ! )**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Harry retrouva James et Lily dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ils avaient perdu leur père de vue pendant quelques instants, puis avaient suivi un homme qu'ils avaient pris pour lui jusque dans la sombre ruelle. Harry les ramenait vers le Chemin de Traverse quand une voix retentit dans l'ombre.

\- Voici donc de nouveau le célèbre Harry Potter. Comme on se retrouve… Je te pensais plus grand.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Harry, effrayé.

Une main l'agrippa violemment ainsi que ses enfants, et, un instant plus tard, ils étaient dans le salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville s'y trouvaient également, attachés à des chaises, privés de leurs baguettes. Kreattur, lui, ne semblait pas être là. Harry reporta son attention sur l'homme qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Il était encapuchonné, si bien que nul ne pouvait voir son visage.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Que nous voulez-vous ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Potter. Voyons d'abord si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous me reconnaît, dit l'homme en enlevant son capuchon.

\- Chambers ! Lança Luna, étonnée. Toi ! Ici !

\- Chambers ? Dit Harry. Mais n'était-il pas poursuiveur à Serdaigle, lui ?

\- Exact, Potter. J'étais le meilleur poursuiveur et le meilleur élève de Serdaigle et de tout Poudlard quand j''y étudiais. Mais qui aurait pu reconnaître cela, puisque tu récoltais toute la gloire au Quidditch et que ton amie Granger épatait tous les professeurs par sa maîtrise de la magie, elle qui était née moldue !

\- Attends, intervint Ron, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux de Harry et Hermione !

\- Oh, non ! Reprit l'ancien Serdaigle. Je ne suis pas aussi puéril !

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Neville

\- Ce que je veux ? Lança Chambers. Je veux mon héritage, je veux sortir de l'ombre !

\- Et quel est le rapport avec nous ? Rétorqua Harry. Tu n'est pas le dernier héritier des Black , tout de même ?

\- Si, justement, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Mon véritable nom est Regulus Sirius Arcturus Orion Black, et je suis le dernier descendant de Walburga Black ci-présente.

Sur ce, il ouvrit le rideau qui cachait le tableau de la mère de Sirius. Il continua ensuite son récit.

\- Il y a vingt-neuf ans, un Mangemort du nom de Regulus Black a rencontré une sorcière, Amanda Chambers. Ils se sont aimés dès le premier instant où ils se sont vus. Amanda était une sorcière née moldue, et elle a fait découvrir à Regulus la vraie nature de ceux qu'il appelait ''sang-de-bourbes''. De leur union est né un an plus tard un petit garçon. Regulus l'aima, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui reprochait de trop s'en occuper, et voulut se débarrasser du petit garçon. Regulus l'apprit et comprit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sans pitié, même envers ses serviteurs. Il décida de l'empêcher de continuer de perpétrer tout ce mal autour de lui.

Harry connaissait la suite. Regulus avait pris le médaillon de Serpentard, caché dans la caverne, mais était mort là-bas, en ayant l'espoir que quelqu'un le détruirait pour lui.

\- Comme Regulus et Amanda n'étaient pas mariés, et qu'Amanda savait que Dumbledore reconnaîtrait l'enfant s'il portait le nom de son amant, elle envoya son fils étudier à Poudlard sous son nom à elle : Chambers. Le garçon fut réparti à Serdaigle, comme sa mère, et devint rapidement le plus brillant élève qu'on aie jamais vu à Poudlard depuis Dumbledore lui-même. Étant donc le dernier mâle à porter le nom des Black, je suis suis en droit de revendiquer ma part de l'héritage familial.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione. Après tout, c'était elle qui travaillait au département de la justice magique !

\- Il a raison, Harry. Dit-elle. Il est en droit de réclamer une part de l'héritage Black.

\- En d'autres termes, dit Harry en se tournant de nouveau vers Regulus, tu es l'héritier oublié des Black !

Tous comprirent l'allusion de Harry, même Regulus qui pourtant n'avait jamais entendu la prophétie !

\- Oui, Potter. Je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aider.

\- Mais comment as-tu entendu parler de la prophétie ? Demanda Harry

\- Tu n'as jamais été un très bon occlumens, Harry Potter. J'ai d'ailleurs perdu un oncle à cause de cela.

Il avait donc lu dans son esprit ! Harry senti la rage bouillonner en lui.

\- Et que veux-tu, dans l'héritage familial des Black ? Demanda-il avec un sourire forcé

\- Je veux la moitié du trésor familial, je veux les affaires de mon père, et je veux le 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Tous ceux présents dans la salle se tournèrent vers lui, hébétés.

\- Attends, dit Ginny, tu as bien dit 12, Square Grimmaurd ?

\- Oui, renchérit Regulus en souriant

\- Mais tu es conscient qu'on vit ici ? Demanda Harry

\- Oui, répéta l'homme, et vous n'aurez qu'à déménager si ça ne vous convient pas.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione. Avait-il le droit de faire cela ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Chambers, ou plutôt Black, savait ce qu'il faisait. Il semblait d'ailleurs se délecter de l'effarement de Harry.

\- Laisse-nous dix jours, finit-il par dire, et nous aurons quitté la maison.

\- Je vous laisse une semaine, répondit Regulus en leur tournant le dos.

Sur ce, il disparut dans un « Crac ! » sonore.

* * *

22 Juillet

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! Lança la voix joviale et satisfaite de Regulus Sirius Arcturus Orion Black après qu'il aie transplané dans le salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Ma maison est-elle prête ?

\- Bonjour, Regulus, dit Harry en se retournant vers son "visiteur".

L'héritier remarqua tout de suite que Harry était seul et que nombre d'affaires avaient disparu.

\- Alors, vous avez fait vos valises ?

\- Oh, oui ! s'exclama Harry joyeusement.

\- Pourquoi est-tu si heureux, Potter ? Demanda l'ancien Serdaigle

\- Eh, bien, vois-tu, je suis fier de moi et de ma magie ! En sept jours, j'ai changé les ruines de la maison de mes parents en un véritable palace !

\- Ah, vous vous installez là-bas ? demanda le brun en souriant.

\- Oui, cela fait un moment que je l'envisageait, car on commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans cette maison... dit doucement Harry. Mais je n'en avais pas encore parlé à Ginny et aux enfants ! Nous y avons donc emporté tout ce qui était à nous ici ! C'est à dire quelques meubles, les chambres des enfants, les nôtres et le mur sud du salon !

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Regulus. Vous avez emmené un MUR ?

\- Ainsi que nos chambres, répéta Harry.

\- Mais... commença l'héritier.

\- Tu as demandé le 12, Square Grimmaurd et les affaires de ton père, le coupa Harry, mais tu n'as pas précisé que toutes les pièces devaient êtres présentes... ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Vous... Vous avez enlevé des pièces de la maison ? Mais... Comment ?

\- La magie est une chose fantastique, Chambers. Elle peut accomplir des merveilles entre les mains de quelqu'un qui sait s'en servir... Tu devrais le savoir, Regulus. Ou... Puis-je t'appeler Reg' ? lança Harry , amusé

\- Par quel sortilège... commença l'ancien Serdaigle

\- Charme de Télékinésie pour les déplacer, puis sortilège de Comblement pour combler les trous, naturellement, répondit Harry en souriant. Mais j'avoue que nous avons du nous y mettre à six pour que tout se passe bien. Heureusement que Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna étaient là pour nous aider, Ginny et moi, sinon on ne s'en serait pas sortis...

\- Mais comment est-ce que je vais faire pour refaire un mur et des chambres ? Demanda Regulus, un peu sonné.

\- Creuse les endroits où tu veux faire des pièces, débouille-toi, _Reg'_ ! Répliqua Harry. J'ai tenu mes engagements, moi ! À toi de tenir les tiens, maintenant...

\- Bien entendu, Potter. Je t'aiderais à faire face à ce nouvel ennemi, quel qu'il soit.

\- Dans ce cas, à bientôt, _Reg'_ ! Lança l'ancien Gryffondor avant de disparaître dans ce même « Crac ! » par lequel l'ancien Serdaigle était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'héritier oublié se retrouva seul au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je vous retrouve avec le prochain dans quelques jours.**

 **À quoi vous attendez vous pour le chapitre 5 ? Laissez-moi vos idées en review !**


	6. Chapitre 5 -- La maison des Potter

**Voilà donc le cinquième chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un « Crac ! » sonore retentit dans la rue Albus Dumbledore, au cœur du petit village de Godric's Hollows. Harry Potter apparut devant le numéro 7. Il réprima un sourire. La rue avait été renommée douze ans auparavant en l'honneur du plus grand sorcier du XX° siècle. La famille Dumbledore y avait d'ailleurs longtemps vécu, et aujourd'hui, c'était la famille Potter qui s'y installait de nouveau, après près de trente ans d'absence.

Un retour aux origines. Aux origines de Harry Potter tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, mai également aux origines du monde dans lequel il vivait. Un monde ébranlé jusque dans ses fondements par le retour d'un symbole qui rappelait à tous le combat acharné entre deux des mages les plus célèbres et les plus puissants de tout les temps : Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter.

Le sorcier brun poussa le portillon en bois du numéro 7 et poussa un soupir en regardant le sol. Le jardin était encore dans un sale état. Harry n'avait pas pris le temps de s'en occuper avant l'emménagement. Il le ferait plus tard.

Le survivant avança sur l'allée, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Nombre de sorciers avaient voulu emporter un souvenir de la maison, cette maison où le célèbre Harry Potter avait défié et vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la première fois, le réduisant à un simple esprit, un fantôme.

Harry s'avança et frappa trois fois sur la porte en chêne massif et ornée de bronze. Son épouse lui ouvrit la porte. Ginny Potter voulut parler, mais il répondit à sa question avant même qu'elle ne puisse la poser.

\- _Reg'_ n'a pas beaucoup apprécié, dit-il avec amusement. Je crois qu'il s'attendait à mieux, venant du fameux 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Ginny éclata de rire pendant que Harry se dirigeait vers le salon. La pièce était plus grande et plus belle que celle de la maison de feu Sirius Black. Les murs étaient peints en un rouge sombre et ornés de tableaux aux cadres dorés, ce qui rappelait la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le mur sud avait été importé depuis le 12, Square Grimmaurd. On pouvait y voir quatre tableaux : Le premier et le plus grand représentait Lily et James Potter, les parents de Harry, plus souriants que jamais. Il semblaient être heureux de revenir dans leur ancienne maison. Le second, plus petit, devait représenter Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Mais ces derniers étaient allés rejoindre leurs meilleurs amis dans le grand tableau. Le troisième représentait Albus Dumbledore, une main posée sur les nombreux livres qui avaient autrefois constitué sa bibliothèque personnelle, et une paire de chaussettes en laine dans l'autre. Il souriait et ses yeux pétillaient de malice, exactement de la même manière que le jour où Harry avait croisé le regard du vieil homme pour la première fois. Le quatrième et dernier tableau était le plus petit de tous. Il représentait un elfe de maison. Placer le portait d'un elfe de maison aurait pu paraître insensé n'importe qui, mais pour Harry Potter, c'était parfaitement normal. De toute manière, il n'était pas n'importe qui. Contrairement aux personnages des autres tableaux, l'elfe était représenté au garde-à-vous, et était immobile. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Même sous la forme d'une peinture, Dobby s'évertuait toujours à lui montrer le plus grand respect. Il lança un clin d'œil au portrait de l'elfe qui se mit aussitôt à astiquer les meubles représentés dans le tableau. Harry soupira. Il ne changerait donc jamais...

Le jeune sorcier se dirigea ensuite vers le couloir, qui donnait sur les escaliers en hêtre sculpté. Ils étaient massifs et menaient aux deux étages supérieurs. Harry monta les marches sans un seul bruit. Il atteignit ainsi le palier du premier étage. Il était simple, avec une vieille horloge qui avait autrefois appartenu à Sirius. Harry ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de James, et entra en silence. La chambre était bordélique et décorée de plusieurs posters des Canons de Chudley, passion transmise par Ronald à une grande partie de ses neveux. En effet, à chaque fête de famille, le meilleur ami de Harry partageait avec Fred, le fils aîné de Percy et Pénélope, Lee, le benjamin de George et Angelina, Harry, le cadet de Charlie et Stefania ( son épouse rencontrée en Roumanie ) , James, le fils de Harry et Ginny, Thomas, le fils de Bill et Fleur, et Teddy, sa passion pour l'équipe dans laquelle il était gardien depuis deux ans.

Harry embrassa le front de son fils qui dormait profondément et sortit de la chambre avant de se diriger vers celle de Lily. À la différence de son frère, la rouquine était très ordonnée, et les murs de sa chambre étaient peints d'un rose fuchsia et immaculés de tout poster ou affiche de quidditch. Harry sourit largement. James et Lily avaient beau être jumeaux, ils avaient des goûts et attitudes diamétralement opposés. Alors que James était un mélange de Harry, Ron et James, Lily reflétait Ginny, Hermione et Lily. Harry s'approcha alors doucement de sa seule et unique fille, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Une larme coula alors sur la joue du sorcier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses enfants devaient-ils grandir dans un climat de peur et de danger, comme lui-même l'avait vécu durant sa scolarité à Poudlard ?

Il se leva doucement et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte. Harry passa ensuite devant la salle de bains et la chambre d'amis, avant de monter au deuxième étage, toujours dans le silence le plus complet. Le second palier était légèrement plus grand que le précédent, et il y régnait une atmosphère plus chaleureuse. Là encore, peu de décorations étaient présentes, parmi lesquelles un magnifique lion or et rouge qui semblait vous regarder de haut, et une petite table sur laquelle se trouvait une petite lampe, souvenir du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Harry poussa alors une porte ornée d'un symbole qui aurait pu paraître incompréhensible pour n'importe qui d'autre que les Potter. C'était un cercle et quatre de ses diamètres, représentés par des baguettes magiques qui lançaient des étoiles à quatre branches. Un symbole compliqué qui était en réalité celui des quadruplés. En effet, Albus, Severus, Ignotus et Sirius avaient créé ce symbole quelques mois auparavant. Il montrait que les quatre frères étaient soudés et ne formaient parfois qu'un seul et même être accompli dans la magie. Chacun des quadruplés avait sa place et son atout au sein du quatuor. Harry entra alors dans la pièce. Les quatre garçons dormaient dans un lit superposé à quatre étages. Albus était au sommet, puis venait Severus, suivi d'Ignotus et enfin de Sirius. Ce lit titanesque trônait eu centre de la pièce, tandis que le reste de la chambre était organisé autour de lui. Après avoir embrassé chacun des quadruplés, Harry sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Teddy. La porte en ébène était orné d'un ''Interdit aux enfoirés'' et de plusieurs objets magiques parmi lesquels un vieux scrutoscope et les restes de ce qui avait été un retourneur de temps. Harry n'eut pas à ouvrir la porte puisque c'est le jeune métamorphomage lui-même qui vint lui ouvrir, sans savoir que son parrain se trouvait derrière la porte.

\- Oncle Harry ? s'écria le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, surpris par la présence du sorcier. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je venais te dire qu'il faut dormir, maintenant, répondit l'intéressé, et pas faire en hâte tes devoirs de vacances de métamorphose...

Teddy soupira et ferma la porte avant d'éteindre la lumière dans sa chambre et de se coucher.

\- Bonne nuit, oncle Harry, lança-t-il depuis son lit

\- Bonne nuit, Teddy, répondit Harry

Il se retourna alors, et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor, puis s'allongea dans le grand lit qu'elle contenait. Harry avait à peine fermé les yeux qu'ils sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! c'est fini pour ce chapitre très descriptif, je vous l'accorde.**


	7. Chapitre 6 -- En route vers Poudlard !

**Voici donc le chapitre 6. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1er Septembre

\- Dépêchez- vous, les enfants. Le train par dans un quart d'heure, et la voie 9 3/4 , ça n'est pas la porte à côté.

Quatre personnes et trois chariots traversèrent la gare de King's Cross au pas de course, avant d'arriver sur le quai, entre les voies 9 et 10.

\- Nous y voilà. Teddy, passe le premier et attends nous. On te rejoins juste après.

Le jeune garçon empoigna fermement son chariot, fonça sur la barrière, entre les panneaux { Voie 9 } et { Voie 10 } . Au moment où il aurait du s'écraser sur le mur, il disparut.

Harry Potter prit son fils par le bras droit et sa fille par le bras gauche, et tous trois l'imitèrent.

\- Whaou ! alors c'est ça, la voie 9 3/4 ! lança Lily en regardant autour d'elle

Le quai associé était en tous points identique aux autres, à la seule différence qu'une grande partie des personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient des enfants, et que l'autre partie était vêtue de robes de couleurs différentes, allant du vert émeraude au rouge cramoisi, en passant par le bleu ciel. À quai se trouvait un train monumental. Il était peint d'un rouge éclatant, et on pouvait lire sur la locomotive : POUDLARD EXPRESS . Suivait le wagon n° 1, qui comprenait le compartiment réservé aux professeurs qui se rendaient à l'école de magie par le train, et celui réservé aux préfets. Derrière, on pouvait apercevoir près de trente wagons, chacun composés de quatre compartiments. Tout à coup, le chef de gare siffla avant de crier :

\- Poudlard Express, au départ ! Les passagers sont priés de monter à bord !

Les trois enfants se précipitèrent dans le train, et quittèrent la gare, en adressant de grand signes à Harry.

* * *

\- Bon, les gars, moi je vous laisse, il paraît que Dubois a un nouveau balai, il faut que j'aille voir ça, lança Teddy

\- Et nous, on fait quoi ? demanda James au jeune métamorphomage

\- Je sais pas, trouvez vous un compartiment et mangez des chocogrenouilles ! rétorqua-t-il, agacé par les deux enfants

Déçus, les jumeaux se mirent à chercher un compartiment vide, ou occupé par de potentiels nouveaux amis.

Mais au lieu de ça, ils tombèrent sur un compartiment occupé par un jeune garçon maigrichon, blond aux yeux verts, aux prises avec trois autres garçons plus costauds. Ces derniers étaient en train de le frapper quand Lily intervint.

\- Eh, vous trois ! Lança-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur eux, rapidement imitée par James

Les voyous se retournèrent pour faire face à ceux qui les avaient interpellés. Le premier, à gauche, était grand, blond aux yeux bleus, mais avait des dents démesurément longues, tel un gros rongeur. Le second, au milieu, était grassouillet et de taille moyenne, et avait une peau presque rose, ce qui lui donnait un petit air porcin.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as, toi ? rétorqua le troisième et le plus petit des trois, qui semblait être le chef. Laisse-nous tranquille, c'est pas tes oignons !

Lily, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que les trois garçons manifestent une telle hostilité, recula de quelques pas. James prit alors la parole :

\- Trois contre un, c'est pas très équitable, les gars. Laissez-moi équilibrer la balance !

Sur ce, il décrocha un violent coup de poing dans le visage de _dents-de-castor_ , qui tituba avant de s'affaler sur la banquette, sonné. Lily put alors voir la peur sur le visage du chef.

\- On se retrouvera, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Lança _face-de-porc_ au jeune garçon

\- Flint, Montague, venez, dit lors le chef à l'intention de ses deux acolytes.

Une fois que les trois agresseurs eurent disparu, les jumeaux se penchèrent sur le garçon maigrichon.

\- Ils sont partis, lui dit doucement Lily. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- An... Andrew, répondit le jeune sorcier. Andrew Peters.

\- Moi, c'est James, et elle, c'est Lily, ma jumelle.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de me présenter toute seule, James ! rétorqua la rouquine avant de reporter son attention sur Andrew. Je t'ai vu, sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, tout à l'heure. Toi aussi c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant

\- Oui, je rentre en première année, répondit-il.

\- Et tu as une idée de la maison dans laquelle tu voudrais être ? renchérit James

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas trop... Tu sais, je suis né moldu, je m'y connais pas encore beaucoup...

\- C'est pour ça que ces types te tapaient dessus, tout à l'heure ? demanda Lily

\- Ouais, je crois...

\- Revenons à Poudlard, reprit James, je vais te parler de chaque maison et de ses spécialités, je connais une chanson qui en parle !

Sur ce, il entonna un chant que beaucoup connaissaient :

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_  
 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_  
 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_  
 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

Après avoir fini, James reprit :

\- Mon père m'a dit que c'était une partie de la chanson de présentation de Poudlard de l'année où il y est entré, et que c'est le juge qui nous répartit qui la chante.

\- Maman dit qu'elle change chaque année, renchérit Lily

\- Toutes les maisons ont l'air accueillantes, dit Andrew, mais j'aime beaucoup Serdaigle, elle me correspondrait bien. Mais Poufsouffle et Serpentard m'iraient aussi, je pense.

\- Et que penses tu de Gryffondor, alors ? Demanda James

\- Je pense que je ne m'y sentirais pas vraiment à ma place, répondit le blondinet. Je ne suis ni très fort, ni très courageux.

\- Oh, dit Lily, on sera sans doute séparés, alors.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune sorcier

\- Dans la famille, on est à Gryffondor depuis des générations, répondit James. La preuve, on habite dans le quartier où Godric Gryffondor, son fondateur, est né. La ville porte même son nom.

\- Ouah ! lança Andrew, admiratif. Mais ça serait dommage que l'on soit séparés...

Mais une petite voix retentit soudain :

\- Chocogrenouilles, Patacitrouilles, dragées surprises, fizwizbiz ! Qui est ce qui voudrait quelque chose ?

James, Lily et Andrew se précipitèrent à l'extérieur du compartiment pour acheter leurs friandises favorites. Mais c'est en voyant l'air décrépit du blondinet que les jumeaux comprirent qu'il n'avait jamais goûté de friandises pour sorciers. Ils décidèrent alors de prendre un peu de tout, pour lui faire découvrir les bonheur du monde de la sorcellerie.

* * *

\- Gare de Pré-au-Lard, tout le monde descend !

Une foule de sorciers ayant de dix à dix-sept ans déboulèrent du train, mais ils furent bien vite calmés par un homme tel que Andrew n'en avait jamais vu. Il mesurait trois bons mètres et avait des cheveux grisonnants.

\- Les première année, suivez moi ! Les autres, montez dans les carrioles !

Tous les élèves de première année le suivirent alors, et les jumeaux expliquèrent au blondinet :

\- C'est Rubeus Hagrid, le gardien des clés et des lieux, garde-chasse, et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques de Poudlard !

\- C'est un demi-géant, mais il ne faut pas avoir peur de lui, il est super sympa !

\- Entre notre père et lui, c'est une longue histoire d'amitié !

\- Whouah, lança Andrew, impressionné. Il a l'air important ! Il est directeur de maison ?

\- Non, répondit Lily, je ne crois pas.

Les élèves embarquèrent sur les barques, puis arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant une porte titanesque.

Le demi-géant frappa trois grand coups, et la grande porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Répartition, professeurs et premiers cours !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Une p'tite review ?**


	8. Chapitre 7 -- Banquet de début d'année

**Voici donc le chapitre 7 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

+++ James +++

Après que Hagrid aie frappé à la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur un Hall gigantesque. James en avait presque le vertige.

Des tableaux s'étendaient sur tous les murs, et une porte encore plus grande que celle qui venait de s'ouvrir se dressait devant lui.

Le demi-géant se racla la gorge, éleva la voix, et annonça solennellement :

\- Vous avez devant vous la porte de la Grande Salle. Dans quelques instants, elles s'ouvrira. Vous rentrerez alors, et vous serez répartis dans les quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle - Il regarda intensément les trois agresseurs d'Andrew - et Serpentard. Chacune de vos actions pourra faire gagner ou perdre des points à votre maison, qui sera comme une seconde famille pendant vos sept années de scolarité à Poudlard.

Il s'avança et sortit de son manteau de fourrure une baguette plus grande que toutes celles que James avait essayé chez Ollivander. Hagrid esquissa un mouvement avec sa baguette, et la porte s'ouvrit alors.

+++ Lily +++

Lily s'avança, accompagnée des presque quatre-vingt autres élèves, dans la Grande Salle. Pendant que certains avaient les yeux rivés sur le plafond enchanté, d'autres admiraient les étendards qui se dressaient de chaque côté de la salle. Mais Lily, elle, n'avait d'yeux que pour la table des professeurs. Elle était richement décorée, et la directrice, Minerva McGonnagall, était assise sur un siège aux allures de trône, entièrement doré, au milieu de tous les autres professeurs. Devant la table se trouvait un tabouret de bois, sur lequel était déposé un chapeau miteux. Il devait avoir près de mille ans, pensa Lily.

Le Choixpeau se mit alors a chanter :

 _Je n'suis pas jeune ni ravissant,_

 _Mais voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

 _Naissaient Poudlard et ses maisons,_

 _Créés par quatre compagnons,_

 _Réunis par la volonté_

 _D'enseigner à des jeunes sorciers_

 _Chacun avec ses qualités_

 _Et ses spécialités_

 _Le hardi Gryffondor,_

 _Vêtu de rouge et d'or,_

 _Enseignait dans sa tour_

 _Métamorphose et bravoure._

 _Le rusé Serpentard,_

 _Argent et épinard*_

 _Enseignait dans les cachots_

 _Potions et pouvoir des mots._

 _Poufsouffle dans sa majesté  
_

 _Vêtue de jaune et de noir,_

 _Dans les serres de Poudlard,_

 _Enseignait botanique et loyauté_

 _Serdaigle dans toute sa science,_

 _En bronze et bleu de France*_

 _Enseignait, dans sa bonté,  
_

 _Sortilèges et vivacité  
_

 _Plus d'un millénaire a passé,_

 _Et nos quatre illustres sorciers_

 _Sont maint'nant morts et enterrés._

 _Je suis ici leur émissaire,_

 _Et devant cette assemblée,_

 _Vous serez séparés, mes chers,_

 _Car la Répartition va commencer_

+++ Andrew +++

Quand le chapeau parlant eut fini de chanter, le demi-géant s'avança et dit aux élèves :

\- Je vais vous appeler un par un. Quand vous entendrez votre nom, vous irez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, et vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Il annoncera votre maison, et vous pourrez alors vous diriger vers la table correspondante.

\- Mais comment saurons nous laquelle c'est ? demanda Andrew à Lily, le plus bas possible, afin de ne pas déranger.

Hagrid devait quand même l'avoir entendu, car il annonça quelques secondes plus tard :

\- Vous reconnaîtrez aisément votre table grâce à vos camarades, car ils applaudiront quand vous serez répartis parmi eux. Ceux qui seront les plus nombreux à applaudir, et se lèveront, seront ainsi sans doute vos camarades de maison.

Le demi-géant commença alors a appeler les élèves dans l'ordre alphabétique.

\- Abercrombie, Thomas !

Un petit rouquin s'avança, mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête avant que ce dernier ne crie "Poufsouffle !" quelques secondes plus tard.

La table à l'extrême gauche souleva des applaudissements tonitruants, tandis que le jeune garçon ne s'avance vers cette table en courant.

\- Flint, Craig !

Andrew reconnut aisément l'un de ses trois agresseurs s'avancer. Le chapeau avait à peine frôlé son crâne qu'il lança :

\- Serpentard !

Hagrid arriva peu à peu à la lettre 'N' ( "Norwood, Marianne, Poufsouffle" ), puis à la lettre 'O', et enfin...

\- Peters, Andrew !

Le jeune blondinet s'assit sur le tabouret et plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Une petite voix se mit alors à parler, à l'intérieur de son crâne :

\- Mmmm... Je vois... Intelligent, vif, assidu... Où vais-je te mettre ?

+++ James +++

\- Serpentard !

Le teint de James décrépit alors que son ami se levait et se dirigeait à la suite de deux des ses agresseurs, à savoir Craig Flint et Marcus Montague.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable le Choixpeau avait-il envoyé un né-moldu parmi les vert et argent ?

\- Potter, Lily !

James releva la tête pour voir sa jumelle être répartie à Gryffondor.

\- Potter, James !

Le brun s'avança à son tour, et, ayant à peine placé le Choixpeau sur sa tête, il entendit une petite voix lui dire :

\- Si ton ami Peters s'est retrouvé à Serpentard, c'est pour apprendre à tous une leçon de savoir vivre ! La guerre a raffermi les idées reçues sur les maisons, et pourtant être un Serpentard ne signifie pas être mal intentionné, ni être de sang pur ! Ton ami y avait mentalement sa place, et rappelle toi toujours ceci, Potter : Ce sont nos choix qui nous définissent, pas notre nature. Cette phrase, je l'ai déjà dite, il y a près de cent cinquante ans, à un élève qui portait le nom de ton frère. Il est devenu un grand homme, et j'espère que tu le deviendras aussi. C'est pourquoi je t'envoie à...

+++ Lily +++

\- Gryffondor !

Le Choixpeau avait tranché. Lily se leva, déçue que ni elle ni son jumeau n'aient été répartis à Serpentard, pour y accompagner Andrew. James vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- On doit continuer à soutenir Andrew, ça n'est pas parce qu'il est à Serpentard et nous à Gryffondor qu'on doit le détester, lui dit-elle.

\- Le Choixpeau m'a dit à peu de choses près la même chose, répondit son frère. J'espère qu'on aura beaucoup de cours en commun avec eux, sinon il va souffrir, avec les trois gogoles...

Quand on parlait du loup... Lily entendit Hagrid appeler :

\- Skord, Arnold !

Le chef des trois agresseurs d'Andrew s'avança fièrement vers le Choixpeau. Il l'avait à peine approché de sa tête que le chapeau cria :

\- Serpentard !

Le jeune sorcier alla rejoindre ses comparses au niveau de la table vert et argent.

+++ Andrew +++

Quand Andrew vit le chef de ses agresseurs se diriger vers la table des Serpentard, il comprit que son malheur était complet. Sa répartition n'aurait jamais pu être pire. Finir avec les trois seules personnes qu'il n'aurait plus voulu voir de toute l'année.

"Votre deuxième famille", avait dit le demi-géant. Facile à dire, quand cette deuxième famille vous répugne et vous rejette, parce que vous êtes différent de la majorité d'entre eux.

La directrice se leva et plaça sa baguette magique sur sa gorge. Sa voix magiquement amplifiée résonna dans toute la Grande Salle :

\- Chers élèves, un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît ! Je voudrais tout d'abord souhaiter la bienvenue à tous nos nouveaux élèves, et vous faire part de plusieurs changements au sein de l'équipe pédagogique : Le professeur Londubat reprend la botanique, à la suite du professeur Chourave qui est partie en retraite ! Le professeur Truman prend également le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de directeur de la maison Poufsouffle, et Mr Théodore Nott le poste de maître des potions et de directeur de Serpentard ! Vous aurez sans doute remarqué la place particulière du professeur Hagrid cette année ! Il est désormais directeur adjoint et directeur de la maison Gryffondor ! En effet, le professeur Potter, qui enseignait la métamorphose, a laissé son poste à Mme Pénélope Weasley, qui sera également la directrice de la maison Serdaigle ! ! Et le professeur Flitwick, directeur adjoint l'année dernière, a pris sa retraite ! Les cours de sortilèges seront donc assurés par notre plus jeune professeur, Mr Chambers ! Bonne chance à tous !

+++ James +++

Quand James entendit McGonnagall prononcer le nom de Chambers, il reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui se leva à son appel. C'était l'homme qui les avait enlevés, lui et Lily, sur le chemin de traverse, et qui les avait chassés du 12, Square Grimmaurd !

Il se retourna vers sa jumelle qui était apparemment arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que lui : leur père lui avait demandé d'enseigner à Poudlard, peut-être pour les surveiller, ou peut-être pour enquêter in situ, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, sur les descendants de mages noirs.

James attendait la fin du repas pour rejoindre Andrew et le rassurer. Les jumeaux et lui resteraient amis.

+++ Lily +++

À la fin du premier banquet de l'année, Lily et son jumeau s'empressèrent de se rendre au niveau de la table des Serpentard. Là, au milieu des verts et argent qui les regardaient étrangement, ils retrouvèrent Andrew, aux prises avec Montague, Flint, et bien sûr, Skord. Ces derniers tentaient de lui arracher la raison de sa présence à Serpentard. Lily intervint de nouveau, mais, cette fois, différemment de l'altercation dans le train.

Elle donna un puissant coup-de-pied dans le postérieur de Flint, l'envoyant s'écraser sur Montague, devant les yeux ébahis de Skord, avant d'accorder une gifle magistrale à ce dernier. James dut retenir sa sœur, ne peur qu'elle ne se jette sur eux et fasse perdre des points aux deux maisons.

Andrew se releva, et partit avec ses amis hors de la grande salle. Le banquet était terminé pour eux.

* * *

 _*teintes spécifiques de vert et de bleu, que l'incabable auteur que je suis a utilisé pour respecter les rimes._

 **Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Prochain chapitre dans deux grosses semaines, je pense !**

 **Alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé de la nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau entièrement réalisée par mes soins ?**

 **Et d'Arnold Skord ? Quelqu'un a-t-il remarqué quelque chose à son sujet ?**

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de mes nouveaux professeurs ? Et du poste d'Hagrid en tant que directeur adjoint ?**

 **Êtes vous surpris par la présence de Regulus Black II (Chambers) parmi les professeurs ?**

 **Combien de temps pensez vous que Truman va rester au poste de professeur de défense ?**

 **Quel comportement attendez-vous de Théodore ?**

 **Répondez donc à ces questions en review, elles m'aideront à répondre à vos attentes en construisant ma fiction !**


	9. Interlude A : Le calme avant la tempête

**Bonjour tout le monde ! on se retrouve avec une nouvelle invention : les interludes !**

 **Deux raisons majeures m'ont mené à cette nouveauté : Tout d'abord, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à écrire des chapitres longs, les interludes me permettent donc de faire un compromis et de vous faire patienter ; Ensuite, je me suis rendu compte que l'on entendait plus beaucoup parler du monde extérieur à Poudlard, un besoin scénaristique s'ajoute donc à la première raison.**

 **Bon, je vous laisse avec cet Interlude A : le calme avant la tempête **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry Potter fut le dernier à s'asseoir autour de la table ovale du bureau des aurors.

\- Bien ! Je remercie chacun d'entre vous d'avoir accepté de venir à cette petite réunion. Le sujet de discussion sera le vol des cadavres de Tom Elvis Jedusor et de Bellatrix Lestrange, ainsi que la disparition des frères Lestrange et de nombreux autres mangemorts, jusqu'alors emprisonnés à Azkaban. Ces événements sont survenus il y a huit mois environ, accompagnés, bien sûr de l'apparition de la marque des Ténèbres en plein coeur du Ministère de la Magie. Depuis - Harry se tourna vers Dawlish - il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Absolument rien, Mr Potter ! Confirma l'auror en se levant

\- Je voudrais donc, reprit le directeur du bureau des aurors, que chacun expose son avis sur la situation et l'attitude à adopter.

Chacun des sorciers et sorcières présents autour de la table s'exécuta, jusqu'à ce que Ron se lève et demande à son meilleur ami :

\- Ne serait-il pas préférable d'attendre, Harry ? Nous n'avons pas suffisamment d'informations pour prédire ce qui va se passer, ne vaudrait il mieux pas se tenir prêt à intervenir, et attendre qu'un nouvel événement se produise ?

Nombre des aurors se rallièrent à cet avis, et la proposition de Ronald fut adoptée.

* * *

Ron, Hermione et Harry rentrèrent ensemble du ministère vers Godric's Hollows, car les Potter avaient invité les Weasley à dîner, ainsi que les Londubat et Regulus Black.

\- Rien à signaler à Poudlard, s'accordèrent Neville et l'héritier, tout est étonnamment normal, là bas.

\- Le ministère a malheureusement observé la même chose, dit Ron.

\- Les sorciers qui ont volé les cadavres on peut-être besoin de temps pour ressusciter Voldemort et Bellatrix, exposa Luna.

\- Peut-être, mais nous ne devons en aucun cas baisser notre garde ! Il se pourrait bien que les partisans de Voldemort se préparent à une action de grande envergure !

\- Tu as raison, Hermione. Ce pourrait bien être la calme avant la tempête...

* * *

 **Alors ? Un avis ? Laissez moi une review !**


	10. Chapitre 8 -- Premiers cours

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 9, qui est plutôt long !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

* * *

James et Lily étaient en train de petit déjeuner quand le professeur McGonnagall interrompit le repas.

\- Chers élèves, votre attention s'il vous plaît !

La voix magiquement amplifiée de la directrice résonnait dans toute la salle, mais Skord, Flint et Montague persistaient à faire comme si de rien n'était, alors que l'ensemble des autres élèves avait reporté son attention sur McGonnagall.

\- Les emplois du temps vont vous être envoyés magiquement dans quatre minutes ! Votre maison et votre année seront marquées sur le parchemin, veuillez donc le retourner à votre directeur de maison en cas d'erreur !

Quelques minutes plus tard, lesdits emplois du temps apparurent devant les trois amis, qui s'empressèrent de le regarder.

\- Oh ! dit James, on a plein de cours en commun !

\- Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilèges, Botanique, Vol sur balais, commença à énumérer Lily

\- Potions et Métamorphose ! acheva Andrew, euphorique. Génial ! On suit la majorité de nos cours ensemble, donc !

Mais Andrew ne mesurait pas encore ce que cela impliquait...

Montague, Flint et Skord se chargèrent de le lui rappeler en passant derrière James et Lily.

\- Il faudra donc aussi se coltiner ces trois-là la plupart du temps, soupira le blond.

* * *

Lundi, 9 heures, Cours de Métamorphose

\- Bien ! dit le professeur Pénélope Weasley en entrant dans la salle. Je suppose que vous êtes tous impatients de sortir vos baguettes et de transformer des ragondins en parapluies ! Vous avez raison ! Il n'y a rien de plus excitant que les travaux pratiques ! Cependant, des présentations et recommandations sont nécessaires.

Elle s'avança vers le tableau, et pointa sa baguette sur une craie qui commença a écrire tout ce qu'elle disait.

\- Je suis donc Mrs Pénélope Weasley, et bien que cette année soit, pour moi comme pour vous, la première, je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Professeur !

Mais certains garçons présents ne l'écoutaient pas, trop occupés à la reluquer de fond en comble. L'enseignante ne manqua pas de le remarquer, de les sanctionner et de continuer.

\- Ensemble, nous étudierons les nombreux domaines de la métamorphose, depuis les propriétés de naissance des Métamorphomages à la métamorphose élémentaire, en passant par les animagi. Cependant, je vous demanderais de ne JAMAIS tenter d'utiliser la métamorphose sur un être vivant ! Ce processus est extrêmement dangereux et ne peut être expérimenté par un élève de votre niveau. Dans certains cas, les dommages pourraient être irréversibles.

Après cet avertissement, le professeur Weasley demanda aux élèves de sortir leurs livres, et le cours continua sans encombre.

* * *

Lundi, 11 heures, Cours de Sortilèges

\- Ce cours de Métamorphose était génial ! Lança Lily, euphorique, au sortir de la salle de classe du professeur Weasley.

\- Maintenant, dit Andrew, on a...

\- Sortilèges ! Le coupa James. Avec Mr Chambers, héritier Black en herbe !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Avant la rentrée, sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce prof nous a...

Lily, qui tentait d'expliquer la mésaventure des Potter de l'été précédent, fut coupée par le professeur de Sortilèges.

\- Votre père désire que ce... malentendu reste entre nous, miss Potter. Je vous demanderais donc de vous taire.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la classe.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Chambers et je serai votre professeur de Sortilèges pour cette année, si toutefois les moins doués d'entre vous ne font pas sauter ma salle de classe dès le premier cours !

La plaisanterie de l'héritier Black déclencha l'hilarité générale.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour rire, bien au contraire, reprit-il. Nous apprendrons ensemble à faire léviter des objets, ouvrir des portes, ou même paralyser un être vivant. Je vous demanderais également, dit le professeur de Sortilèges en regardant intensément Skord, retourné pour parler avec Flint et Montague, de rester attentif afin d'éviter un quelconque et malencontreux accident.

Il pointa sa baguette sur les trois Serpentard, et la chaise de Skord disparut brusquement, faisant tomber le Serpentard et, par là même, rire l'ensemble du groupe, y compris ses deux acolytes.

\- Oups ! Lança malicieusement Chambers, Ce sortilège était destiné à faire se retourner votre chaise afin de reporter votre attention sur moi et non pas sur vos deux camarades, mais une erreur dans mon mouvement a changé la finalité de mon sort !

Skord lança un regard noir au professeur, et donna un coup-de-pied discret à Montague.

\- En vue de vos bavardages avec messieurs Flint et Montague et de votre accès de violence envers ce dernier, je me vois obligé de retirer un point à la maison Serpentard, et de vous condamner à terminer le cours debout, dit alors le professeur de Sortilèges. J'espère que vous m'en excuserez...

* * *

Lundi, 15 heures, Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis le professeur Truman et je serais votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Ensemble, nous verrons quels sont les objets, les créatures et les sortilèges qui relèvent de la magie noire - ou qui sont tout simplement dangereux - et comment s'en protéger !

Skord rit alors aux éclats, reportant l'attention de l'ensemble de la classe sur lui.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec la Marque des Ténèbres qui réapparaît en plein coeur du ministère de la magie, Weasley a une belle jambe ! On se sent en sécurité, de nos jours ! Les aurors m'ont l'air vraiment très compétents !

Il se tut brusquement, se rendant compte que le professeur de Défense le regardait d'un air glacial.

\- Comme le dit de manière _légèrement_ subjective Mr Skord,La marque des Ténèbres, symbole du mage noir qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort, a récemment réapparue au ministère, plus de dix ans après la défaite du mage noir et de ses troupes. Elle représente un potentiel danger pour le ministère, pour vous et pour l'ensemble de la société de notre temps, magique comme moldue, car, pour ceux d'entre vous qui, à la différence de Mr Skord, l'ignorent, Lord Voldemort, il y a quinze ans, a réussi à s'emparer du ministère de la magie, et à tuer le ministre lui-même. Je vous apprendrais également qu'avec le célèbre Harry Potter à la direction du bureau des aurors, personne n'a à avoir peur. Vous savez sans doute qu'il est celui qui a vaincu Voldemort par plusieurs fois, et qu'il est également le seul être connu à ce jour, à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort. Mais je ne vous apprendrais sans doute rien en vous disant que deux de ses enfants sont dans cette classe en ce moment même, n'est-ce-pas, Mr Peters ?

Le professeur Truman avait dirigé la tonalité de sa dernière phrase vers Andrew et les jumeaux, qui furent vite le centre de tous les regards.

\- Mr Skord, reprit le professeur de Défense, faisant dévier l'attention du groupe vers le Serpentard, je suis désolé de vous apprendre que je ne supporte pas que mon cours soit interrompu. Votre intervention coûtera donc cinq points à la maison Serpentard, et que je ne vous y reprenne plus !

Andrew sourit largement. Skord venait, en l'espace d'une seule journée, de faire perdre près de dix points à sa maison ! Laquelle était aussi la sienne, se rappela-t-il en maugréant.

Lorsque le cours se termina, Andrew et les jumeaux sortirent en dernier de la classe de Défense. Ils n'étaient pas pressés : la journée était finie !

\- Mr et Miss Potter ! Venez me voir, s'il vous plaît !

James et Lily se retournèrent pour voir le professeur Truman, à son bureau, qui leur faisait signe de la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui, accompagné d'Andrew, qui n'y comprenait visiblement plus rien.

\- J'avais l'intention de demander à votre père de faire une intervention pendant un de mes cours, s'il en a le temps, bien entendu... Serait-il possible...

\- Que nous en parlions à notre père dans une lettre, parce qu'il acceptera sans doute plus facilement si c'est nous qui lui demandons ? Bien entendu !

Lily et James avait parlé à l'unisson et d'une professeur de Défense les regarda avec un air ébahi, puis se retourna en demandant aux trois amis, d'une voix qui respirait la satisfaction :

\- Je vous retrouve Vendredi ! Un conseil, les enfants : relisez bien le chapitre sur les créatures nuisibles que l'on peut trouver au Royaume-Uni !

* * *

Mardi, 9 heures, cours de Vol sur balais

James et Lily retrouvèrent Andrew au cours de vol sur balai, accompagné d'un Poufsouffle avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, un certain Thomas Abercrombie que les jumeaux reconnurent pour l'avoir croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Madame Bibine, une femme petite, jeune, et qui avait pourtant les cheveux blancs, rassembla les élèves devant des balais posés au sol.

\- Je ne perdrais pas de temps avec les présentation, car nous n'avons que trois semaines de cours ensemble. Là, la matière que j'enseigne sera remplacée par des "enseignements d'exploration", qui vous permettront de choisir plus facilement vos options l'année prochaine...

La professeur de Vol sur balais s'interrompit alors, brusquement consciente qu'elle dérivait sur le sujet.

\- Donc, reprit elle, vous allez commencer par vous mettre du côté opposé à celui duquel vous tenez votre baguette. Si vous êtes droitier ou droitière, placez vous à gauche de votre balai, et vice versa.

Tous les élèves s'installèrent.

\- Maintenant, tendez le bras au dessus de votre balai, et dites "debout !"

L'ensemble des élève s'exécuta, et Andrew vit avec satisfaction que seul James, Thomas et lui avaient obtenu un résultat. Leur balai leur avait sauté dans la main. Celui de Lily n'avait effectué qu'un petit saut, et celui de Skord n'avait tous simplement pas bougé d'un pouce. Montague et Flint avaient, quand à eux, abouti à un résultat étrange. En effet, ils partageaient leur balai, comme le leur avait demandé Madame Bibine, mais n'avaient pas compris qu'ils devaient s'en servir chacun leur tour. Ils s'étaient donc placés chacun d'un côté du balai et avaient dit "debout !" en même temps et avec force, le balai avait donc décollé, mais au lieu d'atterrir dans leurs mains, il avait été projeté en l'air avec une force considérable, et volait désormais, seul, dans l'espace aérien du château.

Après cette mésaventure, Madame Bibine se résigna et alla leur chercher deux balais dans le placard. Le cours continua ensuite avec l'apprentissage du vol et des règles essentielles du quidditch.

* * *

Mardi, 14 heures, cours de Botanique

\- Bonjour les enfants, dit le professeur Londubat, aujourd'hui, nous travaillerons dans la serre n°4. Avez-vous emporté vos gants en peau de dragon ?

\- Non, monsieur, dit Skord avec sarcasme. Mon rappeltout était sur le toit de l'école, et j'ai encore oublié de les emmener !

Comprenant l'allusion à sa scolarité, le professeur de Botanique regarda le Serpentard dans les yeux, et lui dit :

\- Vous faites, de toute évidence, honneur aux valeurs de votre maison en me parlant sur ce ton, Mr Skord. J'ignore comment vous avez eu vent d'une telle information et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais sachez qu'aucune allusion de ce genre ne sera plus tolérée dans ma classe, sous peine de quinze points retirés à votre maison. Par prévention, je vous en retire aujourd'hui cinq. Tâchez de ne plus reproduire ce genre d'insolence.

Le cour continua, et les jumeaux entendirent plus tard Skord dire à Montague et Flint :

\- Il favorise clairement Gryffondor, je n'avais rien fait qui justifiait de perdre cinq points.

* * *

Mardi, 16 heures, cours de Potions

\- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis le professeur Nott, et je serais votre professeur de potions cette année. Je pourrais vous apprendre à fabriquer des philtres d'amour capables d'unir un botruc et une licorne, ou encore à enfermer la mort dans un flacon... Si seulement la grande majorité des élèves présents dans cette classe n'étaient pas des abrutis finis incapables de différencier le Napel du Tue-loup, n'est-ce-pas, Mr Potter ?

\- Sauf votre respect, professeur, il s'agit de la même plante, non ? On la nomme Napel en France, Tue-loup en Europe orientale, mais dans notre manuel, elle est évoquée sous le nom d'Aconit.

\- Je vois que vous avez pris la peine d'ouvrir votre manuel, Mr Potter. C'est bien. Votre soeur en a-t-elle fait autant ? Miss Potter, qu'obtient-on si on incorpore une racine d'asphodèle en poudre dans une infusion d'armoise ?

\- Professeur, je crois que la goutte du mort vivant n'est pas au programme de Potions, en première année, dit Lily en souriant. Mais je crois que Skord a envie de participer, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Skord ricaner avec ses deux acolytes de Serpentard.

\- Bien, puisque les Potter ont en effet lu les premiers chapitres de leur manuel de potions, nous allons nous reporter sur quelqu'un d'autre, Mr... Skord, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, professeur.

Quand Arnold Skord parla, le maître des potions pâlit soudain.

\- Le cours est terminé ! Sortez tous ! Je ne veux plus voir un seul élève dans cette salle, à l'exception de Mr Skord !

* * *

 **Et voilà ! À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Laissez donc une review, soyez gentils !**


	11. Chapitre 9 -- Le dernier Gardien

**Voici donc le chapitre 9 !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lily se réveilla vers sept heures trente dans le dortoir des filles, se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour y retrouver son frère, qui, comme d'habitude, s'était réveillé au même moment qu'elle.

\- Allons petit-déjeuner, lui dit-elle, on retrouvera sans doute Andrew dans la grande salle.

James approuva, et ils descendirent tous deux par le portrait de la grosse dame.

Les jumeaux empruntèrent alors les escaliers. Teddy les avait avertis au sujet de leur ''caractère", mais ils n'avaient pas compris le sens de ses mots.

Comment des escaliers pouvaient ils être têtus ?

C'est alors que les marches sur lesquelles les jumeaux se tenaient se mirent à bouger. Lily sentit le marbre trembler, et vit avec effroi la marche se dérober sous les pieds de son frère. Elle le retint par le bras et ce fut tout, mais James était furieux.

\- Comment peuvent-ils mettre, sans le dire, dans un château où des centaines d'élèves insouciant se baladent chaque jour, des escaliers dont les marches disparaissent ?

Lily approuvait totalement son jumeau, mais son attention était dédiée à autre chose que la colère de James. Elle observait maintenant l'escalier tout entier se déplacer et pivoter pour leur donner l'accès à un nouveau couloir que ni l'un ni l'autre des jumeaux Potter n'avait remarqué auparavant.

De plus, le palier n'était desservi par aucun autre escalier.

\- Que peut-il bien y avoir là bas ? Demanda James

Ils s'engagèrent prudemment dans le couloir. Il était sombre et étroit, mais on pouvait distinguer au fond, la lumière du jour. Elle semblait cachée par quelque chose, ce qui intrigua les jumeaux et les incita à se diriger vers cette chose.

Arrivés à moins d'un mètre, ils purent constater que c'était en réalité une statue de pierre, représentant un sorcier, assez jeune, qui pointait sa baguette devant lui, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose.

Une voix retentit alors.

\- Ah ! Enfin ! Il en aura fallu, du temps, pour que quelqu'un me trouve !

James et Lily échangèrent un regard interloqué. La voix semblait venir de la statue elle-même !

\- Libérez-moi, je vous en conjure ! Continua la voix. Je suis enfermé ici depuis si longtemps !

\- Mais comment faire ? Se risqua à demander Lily

\- Prenez ma baguette, et enfoncez-la dans mon orifice nasal ! C'est le seul moyen !

James s'exécuta, et la statue fondit peu à peu pour laisser place à un fantôme blafard qui s'écria :

\- Enfin libre !

Il se tourna vers les jumeaux et leur dit :

\- Merci ! Merci du fond du coeur !

\- Mais qui êtes-vous, au juste ? demanda Lily

\- Je me présente : je suis Anthony McDougall, enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Je suis né en l'an de grâce 1482, et je suis mort en 1499.

\- Vous... tenta d'articuler James. Vous êtes... Un fantôme ?

Le spectre parut vexé.

\- Oh ! dit-il, ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Mais comment peut-on enfermer un fantôme ?

\- On ne peut pas, et là est bien le problème... Je vais vous raconter mon histoire.

Anthony se racla la gorge et commença :

\- J'étais élève à Poudlard, en septième année, lorsque je me querellai avec un jeune garçon de ma promotion. Il était à Serdaigle. Nous venions de recevoir nos diplômes, et il n'avait pas supporté que j'obtienne la mention Optimal - avec les félicitation du Jury Magique - et m'a provoqué en duel. Nous nous sommes battus dans ce couloir, et il a alors utilisé un sortilège que je ne connaissais pas. C'était certainement de la magie noire ! Je me suis longtemps dit que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter un duel avec ce dépravé ! Mais bref, continuons : Il invoqua alors une forme vague et pâle qui prit la forme d'un aigle gigantesque et devint brusquement matière. J'avais face à moi un Roc, cet oiseau immense crachant un liquide qui transforme en pierre tout ce qu'il touche !Je fus dès lors pétrifié, et transformé en statue de pierre. Mais j'étais toujours conscient, et je pouvais ainsi voir et entendre tout ce qu'il se passait. Ce félon de Serdaigle usa alors de nouveau de magie noire pour m'empêcher de m'échapper de la statue de pierre que j'étais devenu. Il s'éloigna ensuite, et je l'entendis alors jeter sur le couloir entier un sortilège de détournement. Tous ignorèrent à présent l'unique palier d'accès à ma prison, et ceux qui le connaissaient en oublièrent l'existence. Mais je fus moi aussi soumis à ce sortilège, et ce fut comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Mais aujourd'hui, vous m'avez libéré ! Merci ! Je vous suis redevable, jeunes enfants. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

\- Eh bien, ma soeur et moi sommes en première année à Gryffondor, et nous avons un ami qui est à Serpentard, commença James. Connaîtriez-vous...

Le fantôme le coupa.

\- Ah... Les amitiés aux dépends des maisons...

Il s'arrêta et dévisagea les jumeaux. Longtemps. Trop Longtemps. Lily se sentit scrutée de la tête aux pieds, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Vois-tu, jeune fille, j'ai été cloîtré dans cette statue pendant cinq cents ans, mais j'ai, au bout de trois siècles, découvert que je pouvais observer l'étage inférieur. J'ai pu voir et entendre de nombreux élèves au fil du temps, ce qui m'a sans doute permis de ne pas perdre la notion du temps. Et vos visages me rappellent étrangement ceux de deux élèves de Gryffondor, qui avaient votre âge, il y a environ... Cinquante ans, dit le spectre. James Potter et Lily Evans, cela vous dit-il quelque chose ?

\- Ce sont nos grands parents ! S'exclama James, euphorique. Vous les avez vus ?

\- Oui, et j'ai eu l'occasion de suivre leur scolarité, puis celle de leur fils, Harry Potter. Il serait donc votre père ?

\- Oui, dit Lily, tout aussi excitée que son jumeau.

\- Eh bien, mes enfants, sachez que votre père et votre grand-père étaient étriqués d'esprit. Ils ont toujours entretenu la plus grande rivalité entre les maisons. Et pourtant, sachez que les maisons n'ont pas toujours été rivales, malgré ce que l'on peut croire de votre temps.

\- Ah bon ? demanda James.

\- Je vais vous le dire, les maisons ont autrefois été bien plus unies que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer...

Les jumeaux regardèrent avec avidité le fantôme, qui continua à parler :

\- Quand les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle, comprirent que leur amitié était sur le point de sombrer, ils refusèrent que la fin de cette amitié détruise l'équilibre, l'entente et les liens forts qui existaient entre les quatre maisons. Ils créèrent alors les Gardiens.

\- Les Gardiens ? répéta Lily. Quel rôle avaient-ils ?

Le spectre reprit :

\- Les Gardiens étaient sept. Ils avaient un rôle similaire à celui des préfets aujourd'hui, à l'exception près qu'ils n'appartenaient pas tous à une maison. Six d'entre eux appartenaient à deux maisons : Il y avait ainsi un gardien Serpentard/Serdaigle, un gardien Gryffondor/Serpentard, un Poufsouffle/Gryffondor, un Gryffondor/Serdaigle, un Serdaigle/Poufsouffle et un Poufsouffle/Serpentard.

\- Et le septième gardien, alors ? demanda James, qui suivait avec attention depuis le début.

\- Le septième gardien, lui, était aussi appelé Gardien-en-chef. Il n'appartenait à aucune des maisons, et à toutes à la fois. Chaque gardien avait le pouvoir de retirer des points aux élèves, comme le peuvent les préfets aujourd'hui. Mais le Gardien-en-chef avait également le pouvoir d'en accorder, et surtout, il était le seul gardien à pouvoir retirer des points aux autres gardiens.

\- Mais qu'est-il arrivé pour que les Gardiens disparaissent ? demanda Lily

\- Les Gardiens furent un jour décrétés trop influents, et leurs pouvoirs furent supprimés, ainsi que leur appartenance à deux maisons. Mais aujourd'hui, ils persistent encore, à travers les Chapeauflous. J'étais alors en cinquième année.

\- Mais que devint le Gardien-en-chef ? demanda James. Il n'appartenait à aucune des quatre maisons !

\- Le gardien-en-chef n'ayant pas de maison attitrée, il fut autorisé à terminer sa scolarité sans maison, mais fut toujours méprisé par ses camarades.

Le spectre se retourna alors doucement et regarda, à travers la fenêtre, la cabane de Hagrid.

\- Je suis le dernier Gardien-en-chef. Je suis aussi le dernier Gardien.

\- Waouh ! s'écrièrent en coeur les jumeaux.

\- Mais revenons-en à notre accord, dit Antony McDougall. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Connaîtriez-vous l'existence de passages secrets dans le château ? Demanda James. Mon père m'a dit qu'il y en avait sept, il doit bien y en avoir un qui mène de la salle commune des Gryffondors à celle des Serpentards !

Le fantôme regarda les deux enfants Potter avec un sourire large.

\- Il y a bien mieux que cela. Vois-tu, au temps de leur scolarité, votre grand-père et ses amis se faisaient appeler les _Maraudeurs_. Ils étaient quatre, et ont alors créé une carte magique de Poudlard, recensant les passages secrets et montrant les personnes en temps réel. Cependant, la _carte du maraudeur_ , c'était son nom, était incomplète. Il existait en effet sept autres passages secrets, en plus des sept recensés sur la carte.

\- Quels étaient-ils ? demanda Lily, qui était étrangement tout aussi excitée que James à l'idée de transgresser le règlement.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez deviner certains d'entre eux, en comptant ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure...

James avait saisi, mais Lily ne comprenait pas. Le brun expliqua à sa jumelle :

\- Il existait six gardiens, qui formaient les liens entre chaque maison. Pourquoi n'existerait-il pas six passages secrets reliant les salles communes entre elles ?

\- Exact, jeune sorcier, répondit Anthony McDougall. Tu es très perspicace, dirait-on...

Le spectre semblait intéressé par James.

\- Mais reprenons, continua-t-il. Il existe donc six passages secrets reliant les quatre maisons entre elles, mais le problème, c'est que ces passages secrets sont protégés par un mot de passe, et ce mot de passe était dans le temps donné par le Gardien-en-chef. D'ailleurs, seuls les Gardiens connaissaient l'existence et l'emplacement de ces passages, et leur secret s'est perdu avec le temps.

\- Monsieur, demanda Lily, n'aviez vous pas parlé de sept passages ?

Le spectre rit.

\- Ne m'appelle pas monsieur, jeune fille, dit-il, mais tu as effectivement raison. Le quatorzième passage secret est le mieux caché de tous. Il relie toutes les salles communes entre elle, ainsi qu'à la bibliothèque, à la Salle sur Demande, à la Grande Salle, ainsi qu'à la salle commune des Gardiens.

\- Vous en connaissez l'emplacement ? Vous pouvez nous dire comment s'en servir ?

\- Bien entendu, mes enfants, si tel est votre souhait...

\- Oui ! s'écria Lily

\- Bien sûr ! renchérit James

\- Alors voilà : Dans chaque salle commune se trouve une tapisserie de son fondateur - excepté dans la salle commune des Gardiens, mais elle n'est accessible que par ce passage secret. Vous devez trouver, sur la tapisserie, un symbole. Il y en a quatre. On peut également trouver sur chaque tapisserie de fondateur les armoiries des autres fondateurs, ainsi qu'un symbole spécial : c'est un dragon entouré d'un cercle de flammes. Il vous suffit ensuite d'appuyer, avec votre baguette, sur le symbole de la maison où vous voulez aller, et de murmurer le nom complet de son fondateur. Pour le dragon, vous devez murmurer la devise de Poudlard : Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. La tapisserie vous aspirera alors, et vous aurez accès à un tunnel qui relie la salle commune dans laquelle vous êtes à la maison correspondant au symbole que vous avez touché.

\- Mais, où doit-on chercher le symbole, dans les autres salles ? Demanda Lily.

\- Question pertinente, répondit Anthony McDougall. Vous devrez chercher, dans ces salles, à proximité d'un objet qui constitue un lien entre les maisons. Un point commun, si vous préférez.

\- Merci ! Lança James, euphorique. Mais... Ne pourriez-vous pas faire une dernière chose ?

\- Laquelle ? Demanda le fantôme.

\- Pourriez-vous lever les sorts qui dissimulent ce couloir, s'il vous plaît ? Compléta Lily, qui avait parfaitement compris où son jumeau voulait en venir.

\- Bien entendu ! répondit le spectre, qui leva sa baguette et fit un ample mouvement.

Les jumeaux saluèrent Anthony McDougall et sortirent du couloir. Les escaliers se firent plus calmes, et ils purent descendre sans peine jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !**

 **Un très grand merci à tous mes lecteur, et plus spécialement à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, qui m'aident à comprendre votre point de vue et à améliorer mon histoire !**

 **Je vous incite donc à me laisser des reviews !**


	12. Interlude B : Calypso

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai récemment changé l'ordre de certains chapitres, je vus invite donc à reprendre la lecture de cette fiction à partir du chapitre 7, afin d'observer le changement !**

 **Voici donc l'interlude B : Calypso**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans les ténèbres, une dizaine de voix conversent.

\- Depuis combien de temps sommes nous enfermés ici, Fenrir ?

\- Huit mois, je crois.

\- J'ai du pain si tu as faim, Rabastan.

\- Merci, mon frère.

\- Dolohov, c'est toi qui a la carafe d'eau ?

\- Non, c'est Yaxley, je crois.

\- Je l'ai donnée à Pius.

\- Qui a été assez fou pour sortir huit mangemorts d'Azkaban et les enfermer ensuite ?

\- C'est sans doute un partisan du Maître.

\- Mais pourquoi nous enfermer, dans ce cas ?

\- Macnair a raison. C'est incompréhensible.

\- Peut-être un test ? La personne qui nous a enfermés ici veut peut-être tester notre résistance pour ne conserver que les meilleurs d'entre nous ?

\- Judicieuse remarque, Selwyn.

\- Dans ce cas, je prouverais ma valeur. Lumos !

La pièce s'illumina, se révélant être les sous-sols d'une maison ancienne.

\- Tu avais ta baguette depuis tout ce temps, Lestrange ?

\- Mais non, idiot ! J'ai amassé de l'énergie pendant tout ce temps, pour ensuite utiliser ma bague comme catalyseur, mais, comme tu le vois, un an d'économies ne me permet de lancer qu'un sortilège mineur.

\- Rabastan et moi nous économisons depuis notre arrivée ici, et je lui ai donné une partie de l'énergie que j'avais amassé pour qu'il puisse lancer ce sort, et améliorer nos conditions de vie.

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- Mon dieu, Yaxley, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas transformer ton énergie corporelle en énergie magique !

\- Euh...

\- Bravo, messieurs Lestrange !

C'est une voix féminine qui a parlé. Tous les captifs se retournent vers son origine, et découvrent une femme, derrière une grille.

\- Tu as démontré ta vivacité et ta valeur, Rabastan. Et il en va de même pour toi, Rodolphus. Vous serez exemptés d'épreuve. Bellatrix et le Maître seront ravis de vous revoir.

\- Quoi ? Bella est en vie ?

\- Bientôt, Rodolphus. Son cadavre et celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont en ma possession, et nous ne tarderons pas à les faire revenir d'entre les morts.

\- Comment ?

\- Patience, Rabastan. Nous devons d'abord réunir les cinq d'entre vous qui lui sont les plus fidèles, et les meilleurs. Vous êtes les deux premiers.

\- Que va-t-il nous arriver ?

\- Trois épreuves, dont seul le meilleur sortira vainqueur et pourra réintégrer l'ordre, alors que le dernier retournera à Azkaban.

* * *

\- Rabastan, Rodolphus, Antonin, Fenrir, Macnair. Vous avez triomphé des épreuves, et de vos concurrents. Vous êtes habilités à rejoindre denouveau les troupes de votre Maître, Lord Voldemort.

\- Mais, Calypso, qui est ce jeune garçon, là bas ?

\- Arnold, répondit Calypso, est mon fils unique, et l'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le sang du maître coule dans ses veines, et c'est lui qui nous permettra de le ramener à la vie.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Révélation sur Arnold Skord : Il est le fils de Voldemort ! Il fallait effet repérer l'anagramme en anglais ARNOLD SKORD = DARK LORD SON, ce qui signifie, "Fils du Lord Noir'', indice évident sur sa nature !**

 **J'ajoute que l'idée vient de moi et pas de JKR, ou de la pièce "HP et l'enfant maudit" !**

 **À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**


	13. Chapitre 10 -- Joyeux Noël

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **On se retrouve pour ce dixième chapitre, qui est aussi le dernier de la partie 1 : _Commencement_.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les mois passèrent, mêlant cours et amitié. James et Lily avaient parlé des passages secrets et des Gardiens à Andrew, et les trois inséparables complices avaient fait de la salle commune des Gardiens leur sanctuaire. Ils s'y retrouvaient le soir, après le couvre-feu, et y passaient parfois plusieurs heures à jouer aux échecs version sorcier ou à la bataille explosive, mais aussi à échanger leurs cartes chocogrenouilles et à faire leurs devoirs. Chacun ayant ses points forts dans différentes matières, ils s'aidaient les uns les autres.

Lily, James et Andrew devinrent rapidement populaires, et, pour le plus grand bonheur des jumeaux, non pas pour leur affiliation à Harry Potter, mais pour être parmi les seuls élèves de première année à tenir tête à Skord, Flint et Montague.

Les trois amis étaient également liés avec Thomas Abercrombie, qui, bien que faisant partie du groupe, n'était pas au courant du secret des jumeaux et d'Andrew.

* * *

\- Debout ! Réveille toi !

Lily fut réveillée à huit heures par sa voisine de dortoir, Jennifer, qui tentait désespérément de réveiller sa meilleure amie, Hannah. Furieuse contre les deux Gryffondor, la rouquine se leva à contrecœur et se dirigea vers la salle commune.

\- Joyeux Noël, sœurette !

Lily fut accueillie par James qui lui proposa de se rendre dans la salle commune des Gardiens, comme convenu la veille avec Andrew, pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux de noël ensemble. En effet, les jumeaux avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, afin de passer ce magnifique moment avec leur ami.

James et Lily se penchèrent sur la tapisserie de Godric Gryffondor, et James pointa sa baguette sur le dragon violet, visible dans le coin inférieur droit de la tapisserie. Vérifiant que personne ne prêtait attention à lui, il prononça le mot de passe :

\- _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_

La tapisserie l'aspira, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et il se retrouva dans ce couloir secret qui lui était désormais si familier. Même si les araignées occupaient l'endroit et les murs de pierre étaient toujours aussi froids et inamicaux, James s'y sentait en sécurité et en paix.

\- Je ne m'habituerais jamais à cette sensation, dit Lily, qui venait de traverser, elle aussi, la tapisserie.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des gardiens, où ils retrouvèrent Andrew, qui semblait déjà les attendre depuis un bon moment.

\- Joyeux noël, Lily ! Joyeux noël, James !

Les trois amis s'attelèrent ensuite à déballer leurs cadeaux.

Andrew avait offert à James un livre appelé _Potions de grands pouvoirs_ , qu'il avait dupliqué de la réserve, en sachant que le Gryffondor se ferait un plaisir d'en utiliser certaines contre Skord. Lily, quand à elle, avait acheté à son jumeau un set de livres et d'objet ayant trait au Quidditch, contenant notamment _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ , un nécessaire à balai et une réplique de vif d'or enchantée, qui brûlait quiconque excepté son propriétaire y touchait, qu'elle avait trouvé chez _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ , au chemin de Traverse.

James avait lui offert à Lily un boursouflet, alors qu'Andrew lu avait offert un livre sur la métamorphose, matière préférée de la rouquine.

La Gryffondor avait offert au Serpentard un journal intime enchanté ( semblable à celui de Jedusor, même si elle l'ignorait ), en pensant qu'il lui serait utile de confier ses pensées à quelqu'un, car même si le professeur Nott était très sympathique avec Andrew, vivre entouré de sang-purs méprisants n'était sans doute pas très agréable, avait elle pensé.

James, lui, avait offert à son ami un exemplaire du _Quidditch à travers les âges_ , ainsi qu'une paire de gants de gardien, car selon lui "Andrew était fait pour ce poste".

Andrew avait également reçu une dizaine de Chocogrenouilles de la part de ses parents, ce qui était évidemment un clin d'œil à leur métier, puisqu'ils étaient chocolatiers à Londres. Cependant, leur lettre précisait qu'ils avaient eu "un mal de chien" à en trouver. Les jumeaux furent quand à eux surpris de ne pas recevoir de cadeaux de la part de leurs parents, mais attribuèrent la faute à Raoul, le hibu familial, qui était un peu vieux et s'était peut-être perdu en chemin.

* * *

Les trois amis descendirent petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, et c'est pendant qu'ils dévoraient avec appétit leurs tartines que deux chouettes majestueuses s'engouffrèrent dans la salle, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les élèves. Les jumeaux furent alors plus que surpris de voir que les rapaces se dirigeaient vers eux. Dès lors que les deux chouettes se furent posées devant eux, James et Lily s'empressèrent d'ouvrir la lettre qui se trouvait accrochée à la patte de la plus claire. James lut alors à haute voix.

 _Mes chers enfants,_

 _Joyeux Noël ! Ces chouettes sont des Épervières Boréales. Elles sont sorties de l'œuf en même temps, selon le vendeur, et pourtant leurs plumages sont complètement opposées. Je me promenais sur le chemin de travers quand je les ai vues. Elles m'ont tout de suite attirées, et j'ai su qu'elles étaient parfaites pour vous. Elles sont, comme vous, jumelles, mais complètement différentes. Choisissez en chacun une, elle sera votre Cadeau de noël, de la part de votre mère et moi._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Votre père,_

 _Harry_

 _PS : Maintenant, vous n'aurez plus aucune excuse pour ne pas donner des nouvelles à votre mère qui se fait un sang d'encre pour vous !_

Les trois amis rirent aux éclats en découvrant le post-scriptum, et les jumeaux s'accordèrent pour dire que la chouette claire appartiendrait à Lily, alors que la sombre serait celle de James. Ils se jurèrent ensuite d'écrire chaque semaine à leurs parents.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !**

 **J'introduis donc ici la deuxième partie de ma fanfiction, que j'écrirais séparément de celle-ci, et qui sera différente de la première par la forme.**

 **La partie deux de cette fanfiction s'appellera donc : _Correspondances_**


	14. Annonce

Bonjour à tous !

Après quelques mois de repos -si l'on peut appeler ça du repos- j'ai décidé de reprendre l'écriture de cette fiction.

Au programme : une toute nouvelle histoire avec une timeline différente et des personnages un peu différents.

Bien sûr, le thème de l'histoire reste le même et il sera bien question d'une prophétie, que je compte d'ailleurs remanier quelque peu.

Comme je suis en train de passer le BAC, je reprendrai l'écriture dans une semaine et vous aurez sans doute un nouveau chapitre d'ici peu. Il sera publié en tant que nouvelle fic, comme ça vous pourrez toujours consulter celle-là.

Sur ce message d'espoir pour L'héritier oublié, à Dimanche prochain !


End file.
